theedgechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This page is a timeline of the major events of the Edge Chronicles. For the purpose of this page, Edge Years ( ) will be used, however, it was never shown whether the inhabitants of the Edgeworld actually used this system. Edge Years are counted from the birth of Quintinius Verginix, so 1 is the first year after Quint's birth. Visual timeline of the Quint, Twig and Rook sagas Reference to Edgeworld stories by time period Timeline of major events in the Edge Chronicles Prehistory * Aeons before 0 The Curse of the Gloamglozer, Chapter 21: The Creature ** The First Age of Darkness begins. ** The Sanctaphrax rock is created by the first Mother Storm marking the beginning of time.'Time' is considered to have begun with the first Mother Storm, meaning that the First Age of Darkness began before time itself. ** The Great Blueshell Clam is created. ** The caterbird is created.The Immortals, Chapter 100 * Millennia before 0 ** The fourthling race evolves through the interbreeding of many other races from throughout the Edge.Clash of the Sky Galleons, Chapter 2: Glaviel Glynte * c. -5000 The Mother Storm returns to the Edge roughly every five thousand years. ** Kobold the Wise forms the Union of a Thousand Tribes, ending the First Age of Darkness.Midnight Over Sanctaphrax, Chapter 11: The Western Quays ** The Time of Enlightenment begins. ** Bark-writing is invented and Riverrise is discovered. ** The Mother Storm returns, ending the Time of Enlightenment and beginning the Second Age of Darkness. First Age of Flight (c. -400 — 60 ) *c. -400 Facebook Q&A with Paul Stewart **The First Scholars found Sanctaphrax after the First Great Migration.The Winter Knights, ''Chapter 20: The Winter Knights **The Second Great Migration takes place, and Undertown is founded.Midnight Over Sanctaphrax, Introduction **Quode Quanx-Querix forms the Order of Knight-Scholars and builds the Great Pulpit Hall on Sanctaphrax. **Quode Quanx-Querix travels on the first stormchasing voyage to collect stormphrax. **The First Scholars create the blood-red glister in the Ancient Laboratory. The Knight-Scholars battle it in the stonecomb, leading it to a chamber where it is entombed. The Ancient Laboratory is then sealed. **A cloudeater trapped in Open Sky causes an Endless Winter, which is only ended when Quode Quanx-Querix purifies the sky with stormphrax. *-165 **Tweezel is born.The Curse of the Gloamglozer, Chapter 1: The Palace of Shadows *-59 **The last earth-scholar Most High Academe dies, and a sky-scholar is elected to replace him. *-2 **Vil Spatweed is born.Timeline of the Quint, Twig and Rook sagas *0 **Quintinius Verginix is born.Official timeline image *1 **Linius Pallitax is elected as Most High Academe of Sanctaphrax. **Maris Pallitax is born.Official timeline image *3 **Mural of the Verginix family painted on the wall of their palace in Western Quays.Official timeline image **Purlis Havelock and Turbot Smeal arrange an ambush for the ''Galerider, leading to the Battle between Wind Jackal and Purlis Havelock.Clash of the Sky Galleons, Chapter 3: Turbot Smeal **Turbot Smeal starts the Great Fire of the Western Quays.Official timeline image *4 **Maugin is born.Official timeline image *14 **Linius Pallitax inadvertently creates the Gloamglozer in the Ancient Laboratory in Sanctaphrax.The Curse of the Gloamglozer, Chapter 21: The Creature **While researching in the Great Library, Linius injures his leg. He sends word to his friend Wind Jackal, requesting his son as an apprentice.The Curse of the Gloamglozer, Chapter 21: The Creature **Ice Fox calls a meeting of the Council of Captains at Wilderness Lair.Cloud Wolf, Chapter 1: Wilderness Lair **The [[battle of the Great Sky Whale|Battle of the Great Sky Whale]] occurs.Official timeline image *15 **Quint Verginix becomes the apprentice of Linius Pallitax and is enrolled at the Fountain House.The Curse of the Gloamglozer **Linius is attacked by the Gloamglozer, prompting Quint and Maris to investigate the Stonecomb. There, they are chased by the blood-red glister and rescued by Bungus Septrill. **Garlinius Gernix sets sail on his stormchasing voyage in the Storm Queen. , Chapter 22: Revenge **Quint unlocks the Ancient Laboratory, accidentally freeing the Gloamglozer. Bungus returns to the Stonecomb to try and stop Quint from opening the chamber, but is attacked and killed by the blood-red glister. **The Gloamglozer causes a fire at the Palace of Shadows, but is attacked by Quint using chine. The Gloamglozer then curses Quint and his descendants, before fleeing. **Linius is rescued from the fire by Tweezel, but dies weeks later.Official timeline image He passes on the Great Seal of Office to the Professors of Light and Darkness, naming them as joint Most High Academes.The Winter Knights, Chapter 2: The Chorus of the Dead **Heft Vespius hires Ferule Gleet to forge Linius' will,The Winter Knights, Chapter 22: The Ratbird giving him custody of Maris and management of her inheritance until she came of age.The Winter Knights, Chapter 18: The Barkscrolls **Vil Spatweed becomes the protégé of the Professor of Darkness, after repairing his lost telescope. He also changes his name to Vilnix Pompolnius. Quint also becomes the protégé of the Professor of Light. The pair of them enter the Knights Academy with 20 other squires.The Winter Knights, Chapter 3: The Knife-Grinder **A cloudeater in Open Sky is drawn to the Edge by Linius' experimentation on glisters, but it becomes trapped, and attempts to free itself, however this just causes an extreme winter **Winter is begun by a cloudeater attempting to free itself while trapped in Open Sky. It produces freezing storms which plague the Edge for over a year.The Winter Knights, Chapter 21: Cloudeater *16 **Sigbord is bribed by Philius Embertine's furnace masters to steal a shard of stormphrax from the Treasury Chamber.The Winter Knights, Chapter 6: The Hall of White Cloud **For the first time in history, it snows on Treasury Day.The Winter Knights, Chapter 8: Treasury Day **Huge treadmills are constructed on the East and West Landings of Sanctaphrax which move log burners up and down in an attempt to heat the rock. , Chapter 10: Screedius Tollinix **Hax Vostillix begins purging the Knights Academy of earth-scholarship; forcibly evicting Arboretum Sicklebough, Fenviel Vendix and Philius Embertine.The Winter Knights, Chapter 11: The Hall of High Cloud **Screedius Tollinix sets sail on his stormchasing voyage in the Windcutter and crashes in the Mire. Over the following months, at least 12 other knights academic would be sent after supposed Great Storms. , Chapter 12: The Windcutter **Hax Vostillix is murdered. , Chapter 19: Blood in the Snow **The Winter Knights set out into Open Sky and cure the cloudeater using stormphrax, thus ending the Second Endless Winter. , Chapter 21: Cloudeater **The Battle of the Knights Academy occurs. **Vilnix is demoted to apprentice raintaster after being found guilty of entering the School of Potions and Poisons without permission. , Chapter 22: The Ratbird Quint is pulled from the Knights Academy by his father in order to search for Turbot Smeal. , Chapter 2: Glaviel Glynte **Cal Barkwater escapes slavery, and his brother, Tem, is rescued by Quint. , Chapter 8: Galerider **Maugin is captured by Zelt Pink-Eye and sold to Ilmus Pentephraxis as a slave. , Chapter 5: The Bidding Hook **The [[Battle of the Scourge of the Weak|battle of the Scourge of the Weak]] occurs. , Chapter 6: The Scourge of the Weak *17 **Thaw Daggerslash begins his quest to become captain of the Galerider. , Chapter 20: Open Sky **Construction begins on the Bringer of Doom. Its giant flight-rock is supplied by Zaphix Nemulis, who delays its growth using stormphrax. , Chapter 19: Clash of the Sky Galleons The hull is built of bloodoak timber, brought from throughout the Deepwoods by sky pirates. , Chapter 15: The Bloodoak **Five taverns are razed to the ground by the leagues, in the great purge of sky piracy. **The [[Battle of the Bringer of Doom|battle of the Bringer of Doom]] occurs. **Quint Verginix returns to the Knights Academy. , Epilogue **Planning begins for the Bloodoak Tavern. *18 **Vilnix Pompolnius discovers phraxdust and overthrows the Professors of Light and Darkness, becoming Most High Academe of Sanctaphrax. This causes Quint Verginix to leave the Knights Academy once and for all. *19 **Vox Verlix is born. *20 **Maugin, Quint and Maris crew for Multinius Gobtrax to chart the Deepwoods. , Chapter 2 **Maris gives birth to Twig aboard the ship, and Gobtrax forces the couple to abandon the baby in a nearby woodtroll village. , Chapter 4 *22 **Maris leaves Undertown to wander the Deepwoods. *23 **Cowlquape Pentephraxis born. *26 **The Free Glades are founded by Maris and Tweezel. *33 **Twig leaves his woodtroll village and wanders the Deepwoods. He eventually joins the crew of the Stormchaser. *35 **Cloud Wolf sets sail in the Stormchaser and chases a Great Storm to the Twilight Woods, but fails to obtain any stormphrax. The crew survive, but Cloud Wolf is dragged back out into Open Sky by the storm. , Chapter 24: The Edgedancer **The surviving crew members are met at the Mire's edge by Screed Toe-Taker, who murders all but three of them on the journey to his home, the Windcutter. , Chapter 18: Toe-Taking The Professor of Light dies from his injuries shortly after arriving. , Chapter 19: Screed's Looty-Booty **Twig and Screed duel, and Screed is killed. **Twig and Maugin repair the Windcutter and fly it back to Undertown, where they deliver Screed's stormphrax to the Treasury Chamber. , Chapter 22: The Heart of Sanctaphrax **Vilnix Pompolnius is killed, and the Professor of Darkness is reinstated as Most High Academe. , Chapter 23: Showdown **The secret to phraxdust production is made public. , Chapter 24: The Edgedancer *36 **Sanctaphrax is released into Open Sky and New Sanctaphrax rock is born; Cowlquape becomes Most High Academe of New Sanctaphrax. *39 **Stone Sickness begins to spread. *42 **Stone Sickness becomes a threat regarding the New Sanctaphrax rock, falling rubble destroys the Western Quays and the Boom-Docks, turning them into Screetown; The Knights Academy splits into two factions, the Librarian Knights and the Guardians of Night, each of which has a different belief of what would cure New Sanctaphrax; Librarians begin to flee to Undertown sewers. *43 **Cowlquape overthrown, Vox Verlix becomes Most High Academe of New Sanctaphrax. *44 **Construction of the Great Mire Road begins; Shrykes establish Eastern Roost. *45 **Hemuel Spume establishes Foundry Glade; Goblins start to migrate to the Goblin Nations. *46 **Keris is born. *47 **The Great Mire Road is completed. *48 **Librarians complete Great Sewer Library of Old Undertown. *49 **Twig leaves Slaughterer village. *51 **Stone Sickness forces sky pirates to scupper their sky ships in the Armada of the Dead. *52 **Stone Sickness forces Twig to leave his sky ship at Wilderness Lair and continue on foot. *56 **Guardians complete Tower of Night designed by Vox. *57 **Librarians establish Lake Landing Academy in the Free Glades. *58 **Hemuel Spume expands Foundry Glades and becomes Head of the Furnace Masters. *60 ** **Beginning of the Second Age of Flight. Second Age of Flight (60—102 ) *62 **Vox recruits General Tytugg's mercenaries to enslave Undertown and begin work on the Sanctaphrax Forest. *71 **Rook Barkwater born; Xanth Filatine born. *76 **Keris and Shem killed by slavers as they journey to her village. Rook rescued by Varis Lodd and taken to Old Undertown. *80 **Xanth betrays Vox to High Guardian Orbix Xaxis and Vox is expelled from the Tower of Night, Vox becomes a recluse in the Palace of Statues and plots his revenge. *84 ** *86 ** **Twig brought to Riverrise by the Caterbird; Maugin killed by Golderayce One-Eye in the Garden of Life. *87 ** **Old Undertown and New Sanctaphrax are destroyed in the Dark Maelstrom. *88 ** **The War for the Free Glades takes place. *89 **Rufus Filatine born. *102 ** **Beginning of the Third Age of Flight. Third Age of Flight (102 and beyond) *185 **Tweezel dies, and a life-size glass statue of him is placed in the Long Gallery of Lake Landing.The Immortals, Chapter 28 * 349 ** The Aqueduct of Riverrise is constructed by engineers from Great Glade and Hive.The Immortals, Chapter 71 * c. 450 These dates are accurate, relative to each other, however their positions relative to the rest of the timeline are unknown. The Immortals is known to have taken place around 600 , and all other dates in this range are placed around that. ** The ''Deadbolt Vulpoon'' begins travelling the route between Great Glade and the Eastern Woods. , Chapter 13 *c. 580 **The Hulks is established.The Immortals, Chapter 4 **Abe Quarter marries Phasia Hexatine.Timeline of the Nate and Cade sagas *c. 581 **Phasia Quarter leaves her husband. **Slip is born.The Immortals, Chapter 4 *c. 582 **Thadeus Quarter born. *c. 585 **Abe Quarter and Hermia Lentis marry. *c. 586 **Nate Quarter born. *c. 590 **Drax , Chapter 32 and Felicia Adereth born. , Chapter 11 *c. 597 **Abe Quarter dies.The Immortals, Chapter 1 *c. 599 **Ifflix Hentadile and his team descend. , Chapter 101 *c. 600 **The Hive-Great Glade Conflict comes to a head with the Battle of the Midwood Marshes; Kulltuft Warhammer assassinated; Golderayce One-Eye killed; The Immortals released from their prison in the Garden of Life; Old Sanctaphrax returns; Gloamglozers destroyed; Stone Sickness cured. *c. 601 **Nate Quarter has his first descent. *c. 602 **Nate Quarter has his second descent. **Thadeus Quarter marries Sensa Huth. **Blatch Helmstoft moves to the Farrow Ridges with his wife and infant daughter. , Chapter 26 *c. 603 **Nate Quarter has his third descent. *c. 604 **Nate Quarter begins his fourth descent. **Thorne Lammergyre leaves Hive for the Farrow Ridges.In which takes place in c. 619 , Rampton Gleep says he hasn't seen Thorne for almost 15 years, meaning he didn't leave until c. 604 . *c. 605 **Cade Quarter born. *c. 608 **Sensa Quarter dies.The Nameless One, Chapter 6 *c. 609 **Gart Ironside moves to his sky-platform in the Farrow Ridges. , Chapter 41 *c. 611 **Eudoxia Prade meets Thadeus Quarter and gives him Nate Quarter's spyglass. *c. 617 ** *c. 618 **Nate Quarter returns from his fourth descent. *c. 619 ** *c. 620 ** References ru:История Края Category:Lists